disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arpine Lusène
Arpine Lusène is a A fictional character is any person who appears in a work of fiction. More accurately, a fictional character is the person or conscious entity we imagine to exist within the world of such a work. In addition to people, characters can be aliens, animals, gods or, occasionally, inanimate objects. Characters... fictional character of the The Scrooge McDuck universe is the fictional world Scrooge McDuck lives in. It is a subset of the Donald Duck universe. McDucks creator Carl Barks started early writing stories that centered around his favourite protagonists uncle. This tradition was continued by Keno Don Rosa. A lot of characters... Scrooge McDuck Universe created by Keno Don Hugo Rosa (often just called Don Rosa) is a famous illustrator of Donald Duck and other Disney characters. He was born on June 29, 1951 in Louisville, Kentucky, USA. He is considered by many to be the greatest Duck artist since Carl Barks. His most famous work is... Keno Don Rosa. Nicknamed, Le Chevalier Noir (The Black Knight), he is a The French Republic or France ( French: Official language French1 Capital Paris Largest City Paris President: Jacques Chirac Prime Minister: Jean-Pierre Raffarin Area - Total2 - Metropolitan France3 - % water Ranked 42nd 674,843 km² (260,558 sq. mi.) Ranked 47th 551,695 km²4 (213,011 sq... French The term (nobleman), which latter term was in Great Britain long confined to the peerage. The term gentry (from the Old French , (1614), discussing the title gentleman, speaks of our English use of it as convertible with xvii. page 540 b, 9th edition) said: Early in the 11th century the... gentleman, and a notorious A thief is someone or something that performs theft, a crime against property. The word is used in related senses, such as: Categories: Disambiguation | Illegal occupations ... thief with, naturally, a cheesy Wiktionary has a definition of: French in its formal sense and used in its capitalized form, denotes: Something from or related to France. The French language. The French people. See: List of French people. 3 times the outer diameter (measured in mm) of a tube (abbreviated Fr). Notice that this... french Accents mark speakers as a member of a group by their pronunciation of the standard language. These groups may be geographical, socio-economic (class), ethnic, or second language speakers. Accent should not be confused with dialect which is a variety differing in pronunciation, vocabulary and grammar Dialects are usually spoken... accent which other characters have hard time understanding at times, and which often leads to clever word play. His home has been told to be his The Alcázar of Segovia, Spain A castle (from the Latin in modern times. In Spain, a fortified dwelling on a height for the administering authority retains its Moorish name of for in French a simple . Castles also figure prominently in Japanese history, where the feudal Daimyo inhabited them... castle in Portofino is a small Italian city located in the province of Genoa on the Italian Riviera. The city is considered to be among the most beautiful Mediterranean ports, and is a popular tourist destination. Portofino has even been recreated in detail at the Portofino Bay Resort at Universal Studios in... Portofino on the French Riviere. He is a very sticky fingered thief. On some occasions he is even seen stealing people's clothes while the victims are wearing them. His goal is to steal Scrooge McDuck, the Richest Duck in the World. Scrooge McDuck is a comic book and cartoon fictional character, created by artist Carl Barks for The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge McDuck first appeared in the story Christmas on Bear Mountain in December, 1947. He was also cast as the star of... Scrooge McDuck's money, or make it disappear to make people think he stole it. His motive for this is to be remembered as the greatest A thief is someone or something that performs theft, a crime against property. The word is used in related senses, such as: Categories: Disambiguation | Illegal occupations ... thief ever to exist, not to make profit out of it for he's got plenty of Moneys is an agreement within a community, to use something as a medium of exchange, which acts as an intermediary market good. It can be traded and exchanged for other goods. The agreement can either be explicit or implicit, freely chosen, or coerced. Money is an abstract form of power... money himself. Usually on his appearances, Luséne wears an Medieval armour from Schloss Homburg in Germany All different parts of the human body have been fitted with specialized armour pieces, and an extensive nomenclature has grown up around this. The head and face is covered by a helmet (with the face protection sometimes being a visor), hand and fingers... armor of a A statue of an armoured knight of the Middle Ages In former times, a knight was a warrior or nobleman; today a knight is a person who has been given a royal recognition. In the United Kingdom and some Commonwealth nations the knight is styled . Roots Although the roots of... knight, almost completely covered in Gyro Gearloose is a fictional chicken created by The Walt Disney Company who originally appeared in the comic books as a friend of Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck and anyone who is associated with them. He is the son of Fulton Gearloose. He is Duckburgs most famous inventor. Even though... Gyro Gearloose's invention, an universal solvent which has the ability of absorbing all kinds of matter, excluding diamonds. Lusène has appeared in a couple of stories, the first one The Black Knight in 1997. He is based by A Spoonerism is a play on words in which corresponding consonants or vowels are switched (see metathesis), named after the Reverend William Archibald Spooner (1844–1930) of Oxford University who was notoriously prone to this tendency. Some of his famous (and possibly apocryphal) quotes from the chapel include The... spoonerism on Arsène Lupin, a fictional character from A novel is an extended work of written, narrative, prose fiction, usually in story form; the writer of a novel is a novelist. The English word novel derives from the Italian word (1945), by George Orwell (1903–1950), tells its story using farm animals representing human types and human... novels by Maurice Leblanc (1864-1941) was a French novelist and writer of short stories, known primarily as the creator of the fictional gentleman thief and detective Arsène Lupin, often described as a French counterpart to Conan Doyles creation Sherlock Holmes. Leblanc was born at Rouen in Normandy. After studying... Maurice Leblanc.